The Bet
by deanna's anatomy
Summary: there is a secret bet which mer finds out about. what could it lead to? is mer going to end up with mcsteamy or mcdreamy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : i would just like to say two things...  
1) i absolutely SUCK at writitng fic so please dont be harsh   
2) i am a MAJOR fan of merder but this has been stuck in my head and also when derek was with addison in season 2, all i wanted to do was make him jelous with mer...anyway **

summary: mark stayed at SGH when he made his first apperarance...this fic is set a couple of months after he got a position there and everyone (as in EVERYONE )knows about mer/der der/addison and addison/mark scenario.

other pairings include: burktina, izzie/alex, george/callie etc but they arent mentioned.

enough rambling...i shall now start! 

meredith and derek were finally becoming friends. the early morning dog walks were going well and if mer couldnt be with derek, she would want this.

meredith had just got home from one of these walks and enters the kitchen to find izzie and george in deep discussion.

mer: hey guys, whats up?

george and izzie immediately stop talking and start to fidget and get really nervous

izz: oh! hey ..mer how are you? good? ok then well...look at that! wow, time sure flie fast..we better get going if we want ot make it to work on time...ha ha..ok then well...what are we waiting for?

mer:...ok...izzie are you ok? whats going on?

geo: nothing! why would you think anything is going on? i mean seriously...FINE!!! izzie and i were discussing how much money we each bet that you and sloane would get it on..

izz: GEORGE!!!! WHAT THE HELL??? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER!?!?

mer: WHAT you guys have been betting on when i would sleep wiht the guy that my ex-boyfriend's wife cheated on him with?

geo: well

mer: how long has this been going on?

george goes to open his mouth but izzie stops him by kicking him under the table

geo: OWWW! what was that for?

izz: seriously? Christina is going ti literally kill you...i am actually not far from doing it myself! lets just go before you tell her how the whole hospital is involved!

mer: WHAT?!

izz: shit!..umm seriously, bailey is ganna kill us lets go? ok ill meet u guys in the car. 


	2. Chapter 2

the car ride to the hospital was dead silent. george was angry at izzie for the bruise that was sure to develop on his shin, mer was angry at her so called friends and izzie was scared about what christina was going to say.

as they walked into the hospital and got into the elevator mer took notice to two nurses exchanging money but hid it as soon as she got on board. she silently fumed and when the elevator reached the surgical floor she stormed off to the locker rooms.

meredith stormed into the locker room and pulled her locker open, attracting attention form many of the other interns. she ripped off her street clothes and threw on her scrubs before slamming the door shut and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail and storming out to meet bailey for rounds.

chris: (as the rest of bailey's interns slowly trudge in) whats wrong with dark and twisty?

izzie gives george a look who cowers off to his locker. christina catches on.

chris: dont say it! do NOT tell me that you blabbed to her!

izz: it wasn't me! i swear it was george!

geo: thanx - really!

chris: listen bambi your one job was to make sure she didnt find out and you screwed up?

alex: screwed what up?...wait, does mer know about the bet for her and mcsteamy?...i sooo did not just call my boss that...

all the other interns looked up atr what they heard and walkde closer to the group to see what happened.

**a/n, can i just say that i am aknowledging that fact that there are other interns in the locker room at the same time that bailey's are**

random intern 1: meredith found out!

random intern 2: she is so going to freak...what are we going to do

random intern 3: im pulling out before this gets ugly

random intern 1: you cant do that! you already bet $300 for in a week!

all the interns start to yell at each other when one voice gets heard over them all

bailey: HEY HEY HEY! what is going on in here! my interns out in the hall...NOW!!!

christina george, alex and izzie follow bailey out into the hall leaving the other interns to talk about the problem more. 


	3. Chapter 3

when they reached the nurses station they recieved questioning, worried looks from the nurses. izzie nodded to them and confirmed that she had found out. the interns then saw that the four atendings were also standing there waiting for them.

izz: whats going on?

bailey: well, the chief has assigned me to do this today, which is to reccomend an intern to an atetending that they have not worked with a lot and mention some qualities about you blah blah blah...personally i think its a stupid idea since most of you have been rather close to these attnedings in the past...anyway-

alex interupted: well not allllll of them

bailey: what are you talking about karev:

alex: wellllll, im just saying that not all the atendings are close to the interns. i am guessing you are reffering to the relationships...more should i say sex that mer and yang have had with shepherd and burke but can i add that they are the only ones...it's not like...i dunno mer and sloane have got together or anything...

izzie gritted her teeth and hissed at alex whilst christina kicked him and george elbowed him in the ribs

alex: ow! wat i iwas just saying!!

bailey: what the hell is going on here?!?! first i come to meet my interns for rounds and see that there is only one intern there and she is extremely pissed and not talking to anyone when the other attendings are trying to talk to her and then i walk into the loicker room to see a bunch of stupid interns arguing over a bet!! then, when we come out here i am supposed to be saying nice things about you buit i dont see how i can do that when you are making coments about grey and sloane are doing the nasty nasty!!

at this point meredith shot her friends a look, the other interns suddenly found their shoes very interesting to look at. addison took notice of the stairwell whilst burke raised his eyebrows. derek was looking both angry and curious. mark burst out laughing. everyone turned to look at him.

mark: im sorry but bailey, you actually think that grey slept with me? seriously? gee i wish, i mean i hav been trying to get that to happen ever since i got here but she is just so stubborn!

derek gave mark a stare before looking at meredith who then also found her shoes very interesting.

bailey: ok then well what is all this betting thing about? tucker isnt working at the moment so i could do with the extra money...can i get in?

george: actually it's a bet about how soon..

christina: you shut your mouth noe bambi!

bailey: how soon what o'malley!

george: um...well...how soon...how..how soon mer and dr sloane would ...you know..havesex (he mumbled the last 2 words very quickly)

bailey: oh no...you did not just say that!

bailey looked at the attendings who stood there in disbelief and then a meredith who had her head in her hands and mumbling something about how crappy her life was.

derek: well-

bailey: NO noone gets to say anything! i dont care if you were involved in this sick mess or not...im jsut going to ignore this and continue my job. it's to late to change my decision who goes with who as i have already thought of things to say about you fools although i probably should change who goes with who since well...karev! your with shepherd, izzie, your with burke,goerge your with addison and christina you are with me...leaving unfortunately the two people who are at the moment winning or losing half the hospital staff a lot of money!

mer: what! no i am so not going with him after this

bailey: no no no you dont get to choose so shut the heck up and let me scrape out what compliments i can about you stupid interns!!...dr shepherd (derek) dr karev here has worked with you in the past i know but not that often. although his bedside manner is in need of watching, he is a quick thinker and like s to get the job done quickly. dr burke, izzie is a wonderful doctor with a very kind heart and is ver nice to patients...sometimes a little too involved which is what she has to work on but i think she has great potential of becoming a great surgeon. dr mongomery shepherd, george here is compassionate about his work. he studis hard and tries to stay on top of his game, i hope he shows you this. christina...i know you so no need to explain to myself what you are like...which leaves meredith. dr grey has many skills-

mark: so i have heard...from...yep! allmost all of my friends at joes..and many other pubs in seatle..she sure does have some damn fine skills according to them...which i have not being able to experience myself ..yet...but well...all i can say is she sure gets around!

mer: what did you jsut say? are you saying im some kind of wh0re-

bailey: hey hey hey!! what the hell!?!? i was reffering to her SURGICAL skills dr sloane!

the attendings (especially derek) shifted uncomfortabley and the interns snickered.

izzie: this moment right now...is sooooo worth all the sleepless nights where mer has bought home her one nighth stands dont you agree george?

geo: definetly (laughs and other interns join in too)

meredith stands there. she can not belive what is happening in front of her. Everyone stops and looks at her.

mer: (opens her mouth)...this isn't happening..this is all a dream, in a minute i will wake up and i will go for my walk and i will come home and not walk in on george and izzie talking about a sexual bet about me and i will not get to work and find to nurses exchanging money and i will certinely not stand in front of my bosses, one of which is my ex boyfriend, one which is his wife and one who is my best friends boyfriend and the other one i am apparently supposed to have sex with in the next week for someone to winn $300..anyway i will not stand in fron of them as one of my bosses tell me that his friends discuss how they have apparently slept with me and my roomates...on the edge of being my friends...tell the rest of my bosses that i have had many ...loud...one night stands...and NOW i am starting to think that this isnt a dream scince i am rambling and usually i dont ramble in dreams so i am just going to stop talking, turn around and sit in front of my locker untill i figure out what the hell i can do so that the gossip of seattle grace doesn't revolve around my sex life which is certinaly has done in the past 3 years.

with that meredith turned around and did exactly what she had said she would do


	4. Chapter 4

the surgeons and nurses that had been watching stood there and watched as she stormed off to the locker room.

bailey just stood there shaking her head and couldn't believe what was happening. after a few minutes she told the others to stay exactly where they were whilst hse went to get meredith. as she entered the locker room she saw meredith sitting on the bench laughing her head off. bailey's sympathy immediately went ou the window.

bailey: what the hell are you laughing at woman?  
mer: (between laughing) its just so --funny--  
bailey: get your ass out here now!!

meredith all of a sudden stopped laughing and looked shocked

mer: what? out there-  
bailey: yes out there! if you can laugh about it then you can sure as hell work with it so out...NOW!

meredith slowly trudged her way back to the nurses station where they all stared at her. finally mark broke the silence.

mark: mere-Dr Grey, lets go and...check on my patient...here.

mark handed meredith the chart and lead her to the elvator. whilst they stood waiting for it to come mark looked over at her (the other doctors and nurses were still watching them). mark gave her a smirk and whispered something in her ear. meredith stood up straight and looked at him shocked. the spectators watched in intrest and wondered what he had said.

mark (whispering to her again): it's fun you know...doing it on an elevator...we should try...im pretty sure it would piss of derek...and addison...

at this remark meredith suddenly got interested. sure she was making progress with derek but she would sure like to piss him off and pay him back fo rall the hurt he had given her. and addison? well that was pretty obvious..she was the one that came and took her boyfriend away...

meredith looked into mark's eyes with interest and gave a little smile. mark was shocked as he had been trying to gret into mer's scrubs for ever.

the elevator dinged open and when it had emptied the two stepped on. they were the only two on there and as the doors shut the doctors and nurses watching saw mark walk awfully close to mer before the doors slammed shut.

chris: they are so going to do it on the elevator!

izz: no..no no no...mer wouldn't do that! she wouldn't! i would loselike $500...she cant!!!

the nurses broke out in chatter, some agreeing with christina and some with izzie. at that point everyone stopped and looked at derek and addison. both were looking equally white and staring at the elevator symbols.

alex: oh come on! shep, dude you left her..she was your dirty mistress and i wouldn't be surprised if she was a few other blokes as well! she's slutty and he is a manwhore...more than that she sooo wants to get you back...it was going to happen eventually...and addison? why are you so surprised..he doesn't mean anything to you anymore..everyone knows that!

derek looked pissed at the situation and addison pointed at the elevator numbers. the lights had stopped moving and were stationary at levels 2 and 3.

half of the staff erupted into cheers...presuming what was happening therefore winning the bet...


	5. Chapter 5

::::::::::inside the elevator::::::::::

Mer: omg, what just happened? Did the elevator stop? Omg…you pressed the stop button didn't you? Omg we are trapped-

Mark: woah! Calm down! NO I didn't press the stop button…although that's a good idea…I should remember that for next time…anyway it has just stopped…it should start again sometime soon…and if it doesn't..(gives mer a mcsteamy smile)

Mer: no..no no no you get those ideas out of your head! (sighs) why am I so afraid of elevators? I wish it would hurry up and start again!!!

After 10 minutes of nothing happening, mer remembers she has her mobile in her pocket.

Mer: oh! Im so stupid why didn't I think of my phone!

Mer flips it open and calls Christina.

Meanwhile the doctors and nurses are still eyeing the elevator numbers. All of a sudden christina's phone goes of.

Chris: hey look! Mer is calling me….he mer! Enjoying your elevator sex?

Mer: what? No we are NOT having sex-

Chris: what your not? (shouts to everyone) guys you haven't won yet…what are you doing then?

Mer: ahhh duh! What do u think? The elevator broke down and I really really need to get out now!

Chris:what-

At that moment the chief storms on to the scene.

Chief: what the hell is going on? I see two of my nurses…not doing there job but talking about a bet which I find out is between my best plastic surgeon and the intern that is like my daughter…having sex!!! And then I hear that the elevator they were in…ALONE has stopped! What is going on? There better be some explaining and NOW!

Chris: well apparently the elevator has broken down and they are stuck in there..(Scowls) NOT having sex and well yeh that's about it…

The chief motions to some people standing behind him who are the maintenance men and point to the elevator. They walk over to it followed by the staff. After opening the doors as wide as they can (which was only like 10 cm) they saw that it was stuck below the ground they were on and they were able to see the top 20cm inside (think back to when george and alex got stuck and george did heart surgery…kinda like that position). They also saw something very unexpecting…….


	6. Chapter 6

inside elevator

Mer: mark…um dr Sloane?...

Mark: considering that I am trying to get into your pants you can call me mark

Mer: (laughs and then stops when she realizes what she is laughing at) uhh…christina said that the chief was coming with some maintenance so..yeah

Mark:…hmmmm you know Derek was really stupid for choosing Addison over you

Mer: what are you doing?

Mark: what? Im just saying I mean seriously! Look at you! You are HOT!...ahh I mean very beautiful…but not in a sissy way..and your eyes and really gorgeous and your body is…ahhh…and its true…I have my recources and If what they say is correct…you are a ripper in bed…I do believe one of my friends said that until you have been with you…nobody knows the meaning of sex!

Mer blushed with embarrassment and then got angry at him for talking about her and sex again.

Mer: im not going to tell you again! Stop talking like that! I mean sure..we would be great together..us being the ex-dirty mistresses and…it…would be…pretty…(mark inches closer and closer to her)….really…pretty…greaaat…

At that moment a number of things happened. Mark pushed mer against the wall and and kissed her while mer flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Just as mark was sliding his tongue in and mer let out a huge moan, the doors were pulled open to reveal two maintenance men and half the surgical staff watching them.

More soon but I haven't written or thought this through at all and am writing as we go so yeah…criticism welcomed\

Both of them didn't realize that they were being watched and continued until the chief coughed.

Chief: what is going on here?!?!

Meredith pushed mark away and covered her mouth in a way to say what did I just do! Mark lokked at everyone starring and grinned sheepishly until he caught sight of Derek and then started to examine the floor of the elevator. The nurses started to murmur exitedly to one another.

Chris: I KNEW it! FINALLY mer! I mean come on howlong did it take you!

George shifted uncomfortably whilst izzie stared on in disbelief.

Izz: mer! How could you

Alex: what! Everyone knew it was going to happen eventually…I mean seriously its mer and Sloane! They were probably genetically programmed to find each other and have sex! I say we shut the doors and let them carry on!

Derek: no way!

Everyone turned to look at him

Der: I mean…well that's…ahhh…that would be ..innapropriate and um.

Addison: mark what the hell are you doing?

Mark: what! When did you become my sex monitor?

Addison scoffed and walked to the back of the crowd. Everyone turned their gaze back onto Derek. He looked really angry and pissed. He looked at mer trying to catch her eyes but she turned away where she met marks eyes and then looked at the elevator buttons.

Chief: well…we are going to try and get you guys out of here but apparently that is going to take some time so yeah…-

Maintenance guy 1: ahh excuse me but chief? We are going to have to close the doors again if we wish for anything to happen with this elevator.

Chief: for how long?

Maintenance guy2: 40 mins minimum

Chief: great..thats just perfect.

The chief leaned down to the opening and reminded the rules of hospital relationships. He then walked of with the maintenance men to find out what was going to happen.

Bailey then came into view.

Bailey: listen here fool (to mer) if I hear you moan or whisper or anything…you are looking at a very very long week in the pit- and you (reffering to mark) keep your jands to yourself!

Just as the doors were being pushed shut, alex slipped a condom in there and whispered just in case. The doors shut and mer and mark looked at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark: well…that was embarrassing…imagine how many of those guys wished they were flies on the wall now?

Mer discreetly look around the walls for flies before looking at mark again who was giving her the mc steamy look.

Mer: ahh…I think we should…forget…about that …ah him sorry that was very inappropriate and….wellllllllllll

Once again mark launched himself at her and once again she opened to him…..

Mark pushed her up against the wall and ran his hands up and down her sides whilst mer ran her fingers through his hair (not as good as dereks but eh). After a while she pulled away and mark looked at her questioningly.

Mer: um um um…im not sure if we should be doing this I mean….

Mark: shhhh its ok…you want to though right I mean…I want to…I have had dreams about this moment but they have never been as good as this…specially since we are in an elevator which by the way is sooo totally hot!...like you.

Mer looked at him and laughed. She had never really taken notice of him and started to realize that he was a pretty great guy…not to mention hot. Right at that moment she didn't care about the fact that there was only an elevator door separating then from the staff and her ex boyfriend. She didn't care that he was mark..as in the guy that Addison cheated with. All she cared about was how his arms looked so damn good. Mark caught her eyes looking at him and pulled his scrub top of.

Mark: it gets better..wanna see?

Mer: (without warning pulls her scrub top of revealing her black lacy bra) oh yeah!

this is where (unfortunately) I must stop for fear of violating any rules there are about ratings…but im pretty sure you guys have some fantastic imaginations that can fill this space

about half hour later

Meredith laughes uncontrollably while she frantically pulls her scrubs back on.

Mer: its allright (laughing) it happens to a lot of guys! (laughs)

Mark is sitting there in his boxers looking blank. He is soooo embarrassed. How could this happen to him? He was mark Sloane! The one all the ladies wanted to be with and the only chic that HE wanted to be with..he wasn't able to peform.

Mark: uhh…um

Mer: its alright mark! Was it me? It was me wasn't it?

Mark: what? No!!!! no no no no no…I don't know what happened…omg this is so bad…uhhhhhh

Mer started laughing again as she put her hair up and gestured for mark to start getting dressed.

Mer: maybe it was for the best? Actually im actually starting to thank god…no offence but I think if we had gone through with it…it just…im happy that we didn't.

Mark jerked his head up at this

Mark: what? What do u mean? You were practically throwing yourself at me before!

Mer: I know and I am so embarrassed about that…but you will never tell will you coz..well…nothing actually happened and if you told then I will tell everyone WHY it didn't happen!

Mark: you wouldn't!

Mer: I could…actually this is pretty great! I can bribe you for sooo many things now!

Mark: this is not happening…this sort of thing doesn't happen to me!!! Never!

Mark buries his head in his hands whilst mer tries to control her giggles. I didn't really want to go through with it I don't think…I was just…I don't have much self control and well what do u expect when you are in a broken down elevator with some guy? Im glad it didn't happen…no offence

Mark: oh gee thanx for making 'some guy' feel good!

Mer: giggled again before they both fell into an akward silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally they were able to get the elevator working and when the doors opened the doctors and nurses came face to face with a very sour looking plastic surgeon and a very amused intern.

Meredith immediatey stood up from the wall she was leaning against (opposite from mark) and walked out to the staff. She stretched and looked at all the disappointed faces.

Mer: ohhhh im soo hungry…why does everyone look so miserable?

Chris: what happened in there? You guys obviously didn't have sex by the look on his face (she pointed to mark)

Mer: (trying not to laugh) no we didn't….burst out laughing

Izz: what is so funny?

Mer: nothing! Nothing…im starving..can we go eat?

Geo: yeah its out lunch break now anyway

Mer: already? Wow! Time does fly fast when you are having…well…I didn't actually have fun but…it was pretty amusing!

Der: (walks up from behind) WHAT was pretty amusing? What went on in there?

Mer: oh hi Derek! Nothing went on well…nothing..ill see you later kay?

Meredith walked off with the other interns leaving Derek and the rest of the staff looking after her and then looking at mark who still hadn't gotten up and still looked pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning

Meredith saw Derek with doc in the distance and bent down when doc saw her and came running.

Mer: hey hello doc. Hello (patting him)

Der: hey

Mer: (standing up) hi how are you?

Der: im good you?

Mer: fine

Der:hmmm (the started to walk along the path) so…what was so funny that happened in the elevator yesterday? You can tell me..im your friend remember?

Mer: actually no, I cant tell you..its kinda a secret

Der: come onnnn mer! I can keep a secret!

Meredith looked at Derek. She knew if she told him it would open a bag of worms but she HAD to tell someone and she was sure if she told the other interns that the whole hospital would find out by them blabbing.

Mer: you sure you wont tell?

Der: cross my heart

Mer: well…

Just then mer realized that if she told him then she would be telling him that they almost did it.

Mer: markandiwaskindamakingoutandthenwewenttogofurtherbuthedidnt…youknow

(in case that is too hard to read that was 'mark and I was kinda making out and then we went to go further but he didnt…youknow')

Meredith said it very quickly and mumbled it but Derek still understood.

Der: WHAT! Mark didn't…wow (starts laughing uncontrollably and then stops walking and laughing and looks sick) wait…you guys were making out…as in you were going along with it?

Derek looks at the ground shaking his head

Mer: wait no Derek let me finish! Let me explain

Der: (looks codly at her) you don't have to explain ANYTHING

Derek grabs doc and storms back along the path leaving Meredith standing there almost in tears.

Mer: DEREK!

Derek ignored her and kept walking. Meredith thought about running after him but she knew that might lead to chasing him to the trailor where Addison would see her and find out about the walks so she just turned and walked towards her car, all the while crying and thinking how stupid she was.


	10. Chapter 10

The interns are in the locker room getting ready for the day when mer storms in and a repeat of the day before occurs. Meredith throws her locker open, rips of her street clothes, puts her scrubs on then slams her locker shut and goes out to the hall to meet bailey.

The attendings are once again at the nurses station with bailey and is surprised to see Meredith once again extremely pissed off and the only intern there.

Bailey: where are the rest of the suck ups?

Mer: in the locker room

Bailey: and why are you suck up, not sucking up

Meredith scowls at her and then looks up at the rest of the attendings. First she looks at Addison who smiles weakly at her and mer smiles back. They she looks at burke who is looking through a patients file. She then turns her gaze at mark who is avoiding her look before looking at Derek and meeting his stare. Meredith goes to open her mouth to say something when the other interns bustle noisily out of the locker room.

Bailey: about time you fools showed up! Now scene as yesterday went down to the dumps we are going to try it again! EXCEPT there will be a few changes. This complimenting thing and putting you with people you don't work with much isn't working so…stevens! Your with mongomery shepherd…karev! Your with dr Sloane!

Meredith lets out a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to work with him todat but her chances of working with Derek started to look likely and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Bailey: something you wish to share grey?

Mer: what oh no dr bailey, sorry

Bailey: hmph now Christina! Your with burke and george u are with me leaving grey with dr shepherd…now SCRAM

The interns walked of with their attendings except for Derek and Meredith who just stood staring at one another

Bailey: is there something wrong here? Do I need to assign a different internt to you dr shepherd?

Derek went to open his mouth but mer interrupted

Mer: no. no dr bailey, everything is fine

Bailey: was I talking to you grey? No! dr shepherd?

Der: (looks at mer) no…everything is ok

Bailey: good..well I don't understand why you both are still standing here!!! GO!

Meredith and Derek hurried around the corner until they were out of sight. Then, mer looked up and down the hallway and seeing no one she pulled derek's arm into the nearest linen closet and locked the door behind them.

Mer: (turned light on and faced Derek) we need to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Der: Meredith-

Mer: no Derek. Me. I am going to do the talking and you are going to do the listening ok?

Der:mer wait

Mer: yes, I went along with it, in the elevator…with mark. I went along with it. But Derek…I don't know how to explain it…I know you are angry at me and I can understand that but Derek in the moment, in the elevator…I don't know what happened everything..all of my emotions just came pouring out and I was confused and vulnerable and I felt like everyone was expecting it to happen and….well you know how I have no self control!

Derek smiled as he remembered their first encounter in the elevator.

Mer: I couldn't be more happier that it didn't happen. Because if it did…and you found out..you and I both know that we would no longer be friends..and Derek? If friends is the closest that I can be with you than that is how it is going to be. Because I can't stand to not be around you and talk to you and laugh with you…sure it kills me that I am not the one that gets to lie next to you at night…because I love you Derek…I know I have told you this before… but the thing is…I can't stop..you are my everything right now and if I had slept with mark…and I couldn't be friends with you anymore…I don't think I would be able to survive…

Meredith just looked at Derek when she had finished. It was like she was holding her breath..waiting to see how he would respond. She blinked as the tears cascaded down her cheeks and made soft splashing sounds against the cold hard floor.

Derek looked into meredith's eyes. She had just told him that she loved him again. He reached out his hand and wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes which he then looked into and lost all sense.

Der: I love you too..i have loved you forever Meredith

Derek leaned in and kissed her. It was soft but filled with passion……..

As Meredith felt his tounge on her lips, she opened up letting hi stounge play with hers until she pulled away.

Mer: Derek

Der: Meredith wait, now it is my turn I know I have no right…no right at all to be saying these things to you after what I have done but Meredith? In the past few weeks when we have been friends..i have realized that choosing Addison was the worst decision of my life…before Addison…we…it was mainly sex, between you and me…we didn't know that much about each other…we didn't go on dates..but I still fell for you and I know yopu fell for me too. In the past few weeks…I have seen you…Meredith as Meredith, not my girlfriend and that has made me love you even more.

Mer: please…Derek don't do this to me again

Meredith is crying hysterically and Derek is constantly wiping away her tears.

Der: mer please trust me-

At that moment derek's pager goes of for 911

Der:- I have to go….meet me for our walk tomorrow yes?...trust me mer..please

With that Derek leans in, kisses Meredith one last time, wipes away her remaining tears and leaves the closet.

Meredith watches him leave and as he shut the door behind him and after he mouthed 'I love you' to her, she slumped down against the wall and cried. They weren't sad tears nor were they happy tears. She just cried for everything…for her and Derek.

The day went very slowly and Meredith did all she could to avoid Derek. She was walking towards the locker room so she could finally change and go home when she bumped into him.

Mer: oh! Sorry dr shepherd!  
der: Meredith! Wait! You have been avoiding me..

Mer: ahhhh…yes

Der: wait why?

Mer: maybe because oh..i dunno…you're married?!?

Der: mer please…just can you promise me you will show up tomorrow…for our walk?

Mer: (hesitates) ok fine..ill see you in the morning..bye Derek

Meredith walks away with Derek whispering goodbye after her.

As Meredith walked into the locker room she saw that Christina, george and izzie were already in there.

Mer: hey guys…where is alex?

Izz: hey..he is…well…(looks at the other two)

Chris: what are you looking at us for? You can tell her! It's no big deal!

Izz: he is going all over the hospital to tell everyone that that litte…bet …is off

Mer: oh..wow…you guys lost faith pretty quickly!

Geo: actually NO we wanted to go on with it coz I knew I was leading but then bailey stepped in and then the chief got involved…and well…now alex is telling everyone it is cancelled!

Mer: good because I have had enough of all this crap! You know why can't you guys be (alex walks in at this moment) proper friends and let me just live my hard as it is life without complicating it with a stupid sex bet!!

Alex: wow whats up with you?

Mer: NOTHING!!!

Izz: mer are you ok?

Mer: im FINE. (storms out of locker room)

Chris: she is so not fine

The others murmur agreement

That night

Meredith is laying in bed when she hears the front door open and shut. Meredith, george, and izzie all went to work together that morning and when mer stormed out of the locker room she left without them. Meredith presumed they got a lift from Christina.

There was a knock on her door and Meredith quietly said come in. she turned around to face the door and watched as izzie, george and to her surprise Christina walk in and sit on her bed.

Mer: hey..what are you doing here Christina?

Chri: well I had to drop this bunch off since you went screaming off without them and now they have dragged me in here…

Mer: oh…ok

Izz: we just want to apologize for the whole bet thing…we know it was immature and insensitive of us and we are really sorry if it caused any trouble or hurt your feelings..

Mer: that's ok (sighs) sorry for snapping at you earlier…I have just had a rough day!

Geo: is everything ok?...i mean…do you want to talk about it?

Usually Meredith wanted to be …well…Meredith and say no and push them away but that all disappeared when she looked at the three people that cared most for her sitting on the end of her bed. She owed it to them to tell them.

Mer: (takes a big breath) ok…well in the elevator mark and I nearly had….sex…we made out for a bit and then we went further and when we went to you know…he couldn't…you know….

Izz:OMG

Geo:OMG

Chris: ha ha ha

Meredith gave them a death stare and they shut up and let her finish.

Mer: anyway that is what I was laughing about and I desperately wanted to tell someone coz it was just so funny but I couldn't tell you guys coz I didn't want it broadcast over the whole hospital that McSteamy couldn't…be McSteamy-

George izzie and Christina looked at each other guiltily.

Mer:-so the next morning…you guys know how I go on thoses dog walks with Derek?

They nodded

Mer: well I decided to tell him coz he was being a friend and said he could keep a secret and stuff and well I didn't realize that by telling him, I would also be telling him that I was getting it on with his ex-bestfriend…anyway we had a fight and…

Chris: what! Spit it out!

Mer: well I pulled him into a linen closet-

Izz: and had sex?

Mer:NO! we talked and I told him that I couldn't be happier that we hadn't gone through with it and I kind of told him how I was still in love with him.

Chris: you WHAT? Oh this is just great! Now we have to build you all up together again!

Mer: no no! it's ok, he kissed me and we talked a bit more and he said he loved me back!

Izz: that's great!

Geo: not for Addison

Izz: way to ruin the moment george!

Geo: sorry

Chris: so what is going on now? Is he getting a divorce or not? Coz you know if he's not-

Izz/geo/mer: yes we know you will kill him and make it look like an accident

Chris: well…yeah…basically

Mer: (sighs) he made me promise to meet him tomorrow for our walk..i geuss I'll see what happens then….i'm pretty exhausted guys…do you mind?

Izz: no it's ok we will go…have a good sleep!

Mer: thanx guys…bye

Izz/geo/chris: cya

As the three leave the room they give each other a look as if to say 'can you believe he is doing this' before dismissing the matter and going downstairs to have some coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Meredith woke up to the sound of the alarm. She groaned before rolling over and slamming her hand down on the snooze button. When she opened her eyes she screamed. Standing next to her bed holding a cup of coffee was izzie smiling down at her.

Izz: Goooood morning! Time to get up! You have to go on your special relationship altering walk this morning so I have brought you a nice hot cup of coffee!

Mer: ok izzie? You scare me like that again and I will kick you out ok?

Izz: whatever..are you ganna get up now coz usually you leave for walks in ….(looks at watch) 20 mins.

Mer: yeah yeah im getting up.

Mer gets up, snatches the coffee from izzie and storms out whilst pushing george out the way so she can get to the bathroom first.

Izzie watches her.

Izz: thanx izzie…that's ok Meredith…im going to have a shower now izzie…ok Meredith……you think she could like talk!

Geo: yeah

After Meredith had had her shower and drank her coffee and had been hassled by George and izzie 500 times, she was finally on her way to the trail that she and Derek walked along. She didn't know what to expect and truth be told, she was quite nervous about what was going to happen.

Meredith got out of her car and started along the path. She heard doc bark in the distance and braced herself for what Derek and her were going to say to each other. As she rounded a corner, doc came bounding up to her who she welcomed.

Mer: hey doc…who's a good boy…yes (while patting him)

Der: hello Meredith

Mer: oh…hi Derek

Der: how are you?

Mer: ahhh..im fine…

There was an air of awkwardness that usually wasn't there. Derek cleared his throat whilst looking at doc.

Der: I think we need to talk

Mer: yeah

Der: I understand that I have heart you and you don't understand how much that kills me mer, I just….i just want to be with you…I thought that staying with Addison was the right thing to do because…well…she was my wife but-

Mer: was?

Der: ok…you kinda ruined this whole thing I had planned where I would ask you to come for coffee back at the trailor and you would say no saying that Addison would be there and then I would tell you how I got her to sign the divorce papers last night and she moved to a hotel but if that is how you want to play fine!

Derek smirks at Meredith and gives her the McDreamy head tilt and smile.

Meredith stopped walking. Had he just said what she thought he had said? They were divorced?

Der: anyway this means that finally we can go on dates and get to know each other more…instead of just sex…although I wouldn'y mind the latter!

Mer: hang on…you…you and …and Addison aren't married?...divorce?

Der: yes mer, I told her how I feel about you last night and she signed the divorce papers and moved her stuff out…she is staying at a hotel.

Meredith knew that she should be a bit pissed of with the fact that Derek was already talking about dates and sex but she couldn't help but smile. She had never been so happy to hear those words come form his mouth.

Mer: im sorry I ruined you speech (she giggled)

Der: that's ok…hey mer?

Mer: yeah?

Der: do u want to come to the trailor for some coffee?

Mer: (laughed) sure

Derek walked closer towards her, letting go of doc's leash and putting his hands on her hips. He then kissed her and she kissed back. The kiss lasted longer than they expected and they were embarrassed when two bike riders came along and rang their bells so they would move out of the way.

Derek and Meredith laughed before facing each other again

Der: I love you Meredith

Mer: I love you too

They laughed again before one last kiss and gathering doc to go back to the trailor.


End file.
